Mi otro yo
by yo8888
Summary: Kagome y Kikyo son hermanas gemelas separadas cuando nacieron.Hay un oscuro secreto tras su nacimiento y tienen que estar unidas,Inuyasha las ayudara ¿que pasara cuando las dos queden perdidamente enamoradas de Inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

Una joven corre lo más rápido que puede no sabe de quién huye ni donde va, lo único que sabe es que es de vida o muerte, de pronto se detiene, mira por todos lados, al parecer la persona de quien escapaba la ah dejado en paz. Escucha una voz dulce que pide ayuda ¿Quién será? es lo único en que puede pensar. Da unos pasos más al frente y de la nada aparece una señora herida con dos bebes en brazos.

Se despierta de golpe otra vez tubo esa pesadilla desde que era muy pequeña tiene exactamente la misma pesadilla ¿tendrá algún significado? nah son tonterías una pesadilla es solo una pesadilla ¿cierto?

Mira su reloj y son las 7:45 ¡si no se da prisa va a llagar tarde a la universidad! salió disparada de la cama se baño y se vistió en un tiempo record.

Le faltaba cruzar una sola calle para llegar a la universidad miro a ambos lados y como no vio ningún coche atravesó pero de la nada pasa una moto, le da un pequeño topón es su tobillo derecho. El motociclista se baja de la moto y se quita el casco.

Oye Kikyo ¿Qué manera es esa de cruzar la calle?-dijo el joven de cabello dorados y cabello plateado

¿Por qué me estas llamando Kikyo?no entiendo mi nombre es Kagome-responde la chica de ojos chocolates

Déjate de bromas es que se te le olvida que me dijiste que nos juntarnos en este lugar porque tenias algo impórtate que contarme de tú ya sabes que es y que no me lo podías decir por teléfono-dijo totalmente impaciente

Oye no estarás borracho o algo por el estilo-dijo tatamente confundida ese chico era extraño

Kikyo tu sabes que deje de tomar hace mucho tiempo-dejo aun mas impaciente

¡Ya basta déjame de decirme Kikyo!-dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia la verdad es que tenía mucha pero aquel chico la sacaba de sus casillas-lamento decirte que no soy Kikyo me estas confundiendo-dijo más calmada.

¡Ya basta!-escucharon un grito ambos miran a la persona que grito-Ella no es Kikyo yo soy Kikyo-dijo bastante seria

¿Entonces tú no eres Kikyo?-pregunto confundido

Hasta que entiendes mi nombre correcto es Kagome-le respondió la chica

Paren de discutir kagome estamos es un gran problema hermanita si no asemos algo estamos muertas literalmente-dijo Kikyo aun más seria

El ambiente se lleno de confusión y temor lo que Kikyo tenía que explicarle les iba a cambiar la vida a ambas si es que Vivian para ver el cambio.

 **Es mi primer fic espero que les guste…espero sus comentarios quiero saber en lo que tengo que mejorar y si quieren que continúe no sean tan malos**


	2. Chapter 2un secuestro

No puede dejar que la noticia llegue a oídos del hombre más importante del país, simplemente no se lo perdonaría, debió matarla cuando tuvo la oportunidad, si Kikyo propaga la noticia de que tiene a una hermana gemela está acabado, tiene que matar a Kagome y a Kikyo cuanto antes.

Se dirige a la universidad donde da clases de matemática, cuando ve a un chico de ojos dorados discutiendo con… ¿Kikyo? no, no es ella, la persona con la que está discutiendo es ¡Kagome! ¡Hay no está perdido, hasta donde sabe Inuyasha es amigo de Kikyo la hermana gemela de Kagome!

Acelera a toda velocidad tiene que avisarle a su jefe antes que todo empeore alcance a ver por el espejo de su auto que ¡Kikyo se acerca a Kagome e Inuyasha! ¡Es hombre muerto!

Comienza a despertar sintiendo un gran dolor de cabeza, intenta moverse pero no lo logra ¿está atada? ¡si está atada a una silla! el lugar en donde se encuentra es una habitación pequeña que cuenta con una cama una pequeña ventana y la silla y nada mas cierra los ojos a causa del gran dolor de cabeza y cuando los hombre ve a un hombre parado al frente de ella.

Al fin despiertas-susurro el hombre alto y musculoso lo que más le llama la atención son sus ojos ¿dorados? …¡solo conocía a una persona con eso ojos!

¡Suéltame! –grito totalmente desesperada

Mira te dejare en libertad solo con una condición-dijo mirando fijamente a la mujer que tiene secuestrada-si me prometes matar a Kagome te dejo en libertad

No ¡nunca!¿por qué haría algo así? –ese hombre esta de mente como le puede pedir algo así

Si no lo haces yo te mato a ti ahora mismo-ve la cara de espanto que pone la chica, cierra los ojos y asiente-perfecto, no puedes faltar a tu palabra estoy más cerca de ti de lo que piensas

El chico la desata, mira sus ojos dorados de nuevo al estar desatada se pone de pie sin apartar la vista de él a pesar de que lleve el rostro cubierto sabe perfectamente quien es ¿Cómo puede hacerle esto? esperaba esto de cualquier persona menos de él ¿Cómo fue capaz de llegar tan lejos? pobre de Kagome…

 **Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo la continuación espero que les guste ,lo siento mucho por la demora, tratare de actualizar más seguido …. Quiero agradecer a las personas dejaron comentarios…la historia esta confusa pero ya verán como se va aclarando ¡espero sus comentarios! Adios!**


	3. Una promesa

Un joven muy guapo pasea por toda su habitación siempre ah sido muy amigo de Kikyo pero la verdad la situación es complicada, se está arriesgando mucho y lo sabe pero la verdad es que se dio cuenta que no puede dejar sola a Kikyo en esto con su hermana, siempre ah estado muy enamorado de Kikyo. Siente como su celular comienza a vibrar lo saca de su bolsillo y contesta.

Hola-dijo Inuyasha con voz cansada

¿Con el joven Inuyasha Taisho?-pregunto tranquilamente una mujer

Si ¿con quién hablo?-pregunto un poco impaciente

Hablamos del hospital la señorita Kikyo tuvo un accidente y se encuentra grave-dijo manteniendo su tono tranquilo-y dijo que lo llamáramos por que necesita hablar con urgencia con usted

Voy enseguida -colgó salió ah toda prisa rumbo al hospital

Un hombre alto con ojos fríos destruye todo lo que se encuentra en su habitación ¿Cómo pudo ser la chica tan estúpida? le dijo claramente que matara a Kagome y no a Kikyo aun la necesitaba viva a ella para poder realizar su plan a la perfección. Decide llamar al chico él es el único que sabe hacer bien el trabajo, la amiga de Kagome sabe mucho si ella habla está perdido.

Hola necesito de tu ayuda-dejo con voz totalmente enojada

Mande jefe-dijo con mucho entusiasmo el chico de ojos azules

Necesito que mates a la amiga de Kagome-dijo con mucho odio el hombre jamás va a perdonar lo que la familia de las gemelas le isieron a su padre está muy decidido a vengarse de cada unos de ellos aunque ellas no tuvieran culpa alguna-dentro de dos semanas las necesito muerta no antes

Si señor-el chico de ojos azules colgó

Es tu fin Kagome-dijo en un susurro el hombre

Se encuentra en la habitación donde se encuentra Kikyo conectada a una maquina

Inuyasha, saca a Kagome del país por favor-dejo Kikyo con la voz débil

Kikyo yo no quiero dejarte-dijo Inuyasha-yo te quiero no quiero dejarte sola

Inuyasha yo también te quiero-dejo aun mas débil-para saca a Kagome del país y promete que pase lo que pase estaremos juntos.

Lo prometo-respondió seguro

"Inuyasha por meterte en mi camino tu también morirás junto con Kagome "pensaba el joven de ojos dorados sentado en su escritorio pero primero la va a ser subir lentamente

 **Holaa a todos! por fin eh actualizado le siento por la demora, espero que algunas de sus dudas se hayan aclarado,tanbien quiero agradecer a las personas que dejan sus comentarios, la verdad la historia es un poco complicada. Bueno hasta la próxima espero sus comentarios**


End file.
